


Post-War Diplomacy

by godaime_obito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, narutofemslashweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: for narutofemslashweek2018 day 7 free dayThe last two years of Konan’s life have been very eventful. Well, her entire life has been really, but this part of her life has been eventful in a different way. A better way. Up until the Fourth War it felt like her life was one tragic disaster after another, in a slow-moving cycle. It turns out all she had to do to finally get a break was almost die in a horribly undignified manner via fake-Madara.





	Post-War Diplomacy

It’s raining. That’s hardly strange in Amegakure, but it really doesn’t rain as much as it did when Nagato was alive. She might be the only one who’s even noticed, but it makes Konan nostalgic all the same. Sometimes she misses the brats from the later days of the Akatsuki, not including Zetsu and ‘Tobi,’ of course. It gets lonely by herself, but she’s the only one who pulled through the Fourth War. The way it felt to slowly choke, then to wake up abruptly more than halfway through drowning, is another horrid memory to add to her nightmares. But she’s only getting to add it to her nightmares because it didn’t kill her. She pulled herself out of the water, and she made her way back to Ame, to her people.

She could’ve tried to make it to the battlefield, to find where fake-Madara had gone, but wasn’t it the little villages like this she was fighting for? To make sure the big villages didn’t walk over it and all its people, during wars like that one? Konan went back to her city, to her people, and she made sure they were alright. That’s what she’s still doing, two years later. Someone has to run things in Ame, and someone has to let the five big hidden villages know that they’re not off the hook. Maybe they’ve sworn off war, but even if that lasts, that won’t keep them from trying to step on her people in other ways.

As competent as Konan is, this isn’t a one-person endeavor. After getting Ame back on its feet as best she could on her own, she started looking into building some proper alliances. As inspiring as Naruto Uzumaki tends to be, she isn’t willing to touch Konoha yet. Not after everything they’ve done in the past. Suna isn’t a great fit for what they need, and Iwa and Kumo aren’t much different than Konoha in the end. That leaves Kiri. They don’t have a great reputation, but the new Mizukage doesn’t seem intent to follow in her predecessor’s shoes, especially considering how she came to office. Konan can appreciate a woman who leads a rebellion. She could name a decent number of similarities between their countries, too. Downtrodden and water associated just to start.

“I appreciate you agreeing to this meeting, Mizukage-dono,” Konan says. She’s left Ame to run its self while she finally takes care of networking. Leaving isn’t ideal, but having someone kage strength instead of her city isn’t safe either. Best for her to come to them.

“No, I’m thankful you came, and please don’t be so formal!” Mei replies, “Repairing relations with other nations is important to Kirigakure, so it’s a pleasure to forge a new partnership with Ame.”

Konan has a surprisingly good feeling about this. Maybe she’s just sick of dealing with so many men.

* * *

Konan had scheduled an entire week to stay in Kiri. Considering all the things she needs to do before she leaves that may actually be a very short amount of time, but she didn’t want to leave Ame for too long at once at this stage. Everything has gone rather well, so it seems her good feeling was right. The week will be up tomorrow, and Konan and Mei have set up a basis for trade deals, travel rules, military alliance, and extradition. Some details will need worked out later via letter, but the broad ideas are all hammered out.

When Konan is approaching where the Mizukage’s office is located she notices there’s been a bit of an altercation. A Kiri nin is retreating out looking rather worse for wear. Konan diverts her path towards them.

Catching their eye, she puts on her infamous, among the Akutsuki at least, no nonsense tone. “What happened?” Konan enquires.

“Nothing! Just,” he leans in and looks shiftily about, as if afraid someone may pop out of nowhere and hear him, “Mizukage-sama misinterpreted something I said to be about her, uh, romantic viability.”

“Right. Carry on,” she instructs.

Konan had gotten the impression, both from other people, and her time here that Mei was rather caught up in a fantasy of marriage. Really though, Mei is a lovely woman, and if she’s having trouble with men then the fault likely lies with, well, the men. Konan personally hasn’t given a man the time of day since Yahiko died. 99 percent of them are nothing but trouble in the end.

She walks the rest of the way briskly, and between that and her expression of annoyed contemplation, people seem eager to move out of her way. The trip is shorter than normal.

“Mei-san,” Konan greets, slipping into the suspiciously quiet office, “Are you well?”

“Depends on what you mean by well, Konan-san,” Mei says. Sighing and giving Konan a once-over she adds, “You’re an attractive and powerful woman.”

“Thank you, but where are you going with this?”

“Are men scared of you? Am I really scaring men away?” she contemplates.

Is that what that roughed up shinobi had actually implied? That Mei was too powerful and/or attractive for men? Konan hadn’t thought a woman could have too much of either of those qualities. Nothing like a woman who can grind jounin into dust.

“Almost everyone is intimidated by me. So, I suppose men are scared of me,” Konan replies, “but I don’t think you should be worried about being scary.”

"Why not?”

“A woman with as many good qualities as you won’t have trouble finding romance,” she answers, reaching a hand out towards Mei, “although it may be best for your sanity to reconsider it being with a man.” Konan twists her hand open with a flourish, and presents her with an origami flower.

“Well,” Mei says gently taking the flower, “You make a very persuasive argument.” She looks at the flower, considering, and then glances back at Konan with a grin. “There’s so little time left that you’re here, why, I ought to start considering other options right now.”

Mei slinks around her desk to face her directly, then rests one hand on it before leaning in towards her. Konan thinks maybe they’re on the same page about how to appreciate beautiful, powerful, woman. She really likes being on the same page.

“Let me give you the next point of my argument,” she purrs.

Grinning back at Mei, she leaned in as well, and stopped with their faces barely separated. Konan spends a short moment to appreciate the tension in the air, and then presses forward. Their lips barely have time to press in a chaste kiss, before it deepens. She rolls her tongue Mei’s, and the gesture is quickly returned. Their tongues move with increasing aggression as the room seems to heat. They pull apart with a far from quiet noise, panting lightly for breath.

“I can hardly disagree with that point. I do think I’m convinced,” Mei says breathily.

“Just the same, I still want to give the rest of my argument later,” Konan smirks. This could end in disaster, but she far from regrets it. In fact, she has a feeling everything will work out beautifully. Mei is the kind of person Konan could really put herself behind.


End file.
